


Princes and Princesses

by valkyrific (Lunakore)



Series: HQ!! Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakore/pseuds/valkyrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama's finds his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes and Princesses

"What about you, Kageyama? Are you afraid of anything?"

 

"Yeah. Falling in love."

 

"Silly Kageyama! Falling in love isn't scary!" Natsu exclaimed incredulously.

 

"Falling in love is when the prince rescues the princess from the big scary dragon and then they live happily ever after in a pretty pink castle filled with toys and candy!" she threw her arms up in the air at the last part and her eyes mirrored the exact definition of enthusiasm.

 

_But my princess is a prince._ Kageyama frowned at the thought, not his usual frown, but one that reeked of melancholy and distress.

 

Kageyama had never understood the notion of love and found it rather idiotic to put all of your faith and trust into one person, only to be let down one way or another. It was idiotic to believe that someone could love you for all of eternity when all love is a temporary release of hormones. It was idiotic to think that love is patient and kind when it only tears you apart and makes you loose control of yourself.

 

But it was even more idiotic for Kageyama to try to convince himself that he hadn't fallen in love with his best friend, convincing himself that these feelings with dissipate soon. He tries to push these feelings aside every time he feels a blush heating up his cheeks whenever Hinata does something so adorably stupid, but deep down Kageyama knows that these feelings will not subside until he encounters the fatal blow of rejection.

 

Kageyama cringes at the thought before being ripped away from his thoughts at the same time Natsu almost ripped a patch of hair off of his head.

 

Natsu always pesters him about letting her play with his hair, and when Kageyama finally gives in, he realizes what a mistake he's made, as Natsu doesn't exactly know what the term "gentle" means.

 

Before he is able to hiss in pain, though, his attention is drawn to Hinata, who was standing in the doorway with big, feathery boas and a single tiara in one hand while the other was balancing a silver platter with mini cupcakes and cups of tea to wash them down.

 

Natsu's face brightened and she squealed at the sight of what her brother was carrying, taking her hands out of Kageyama's hair to bounce around wildly in excitement.

 

Hinata let out a soft laugh as he placed everything on the table and took a seat next to Kageyama. Their knees were brushing slightly, sending unwanted shivers up his spine, a blush threatening to emerge across his cheeks. Luckily, he was distracted by the physical contact by Natsu, who was laying out the mini cupcakes and cups of tea in front of them. Next, she grabbed hold of the feathery boas, hastily placing a big pink one around Kageyama's neck, making him accidentally inhale one of its feathers and sneeze loudly.

 

Hinata laughed at Kageyama's expense, making an embarrassed blush dust across his cheeks.

 

"S-shut up, dumbass!" he sputtered angrily, making Hinata laugh louder before he abruptly stopped when Natsu placed a tiara on top of his head.

 

Hinata had a confused look on his face before he took it off and handed it to Natsu. "This is your tiara!"

 

"Nuh-uh!" she placed the tiara back on his head and raised her chubby finger to point at Kageyama and then Hinata, "You're the prince and he's your princess!"

 

"Eh?!" Hinata screeched. Now both boys were blushing. "But I'm not even a girl!"

 

He was about to go on, but Hinata noticed the puppy dog eyes that were aimed this way. He crossed his arms and sighed, much to Natsu's delight. She scampered over to her brother to place a blue boa around his neck and then stepped back to admire her work.

 

Kageyama let out a genuine laugh at Hinata's appearance, much to Hinata's dismay.

 

_Maybe love isn't scary at all,_ Kageyama thought, _as long as you have your princess._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't as shitty as i thought it'd be
> 
> stalk me  
> main blog: http://shitstormcentral.tumblr.com/  
> fandom blog: http://gay-swimmers.tumblr.com/  
> art blog (that i post my writing on): http://valkyrific.tumblr.com/
> 
> (ノﾟ∀ﾟ)ノ⌒･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*☆


End file.
